Fire & Smoke
by anonywolf
Summary: An unlikely pair gets teamed up by their guild master. But can they find love within the ones that hate so much. (Male zoroark X female charmeleon)


I'm sorry shadow but rules are rules, the massive nidoking said to me.

I don't want to spend half the year with some sniveling idiot can't you make an exception the rules? Can you please just let me sneak by. I mean I'm only one zoroark. I said back to my guild master.

The society says you have to at least have half a year working with somebody else before you graduate. The nidoking explained. Don't worry I have somebody else in mind for you to work with, I think you two will get along fine. Come on shadow chin up it won't be that hard.

All right I'll do it, just so I can graduate. But whoever it is better not get in my way and not slow me down.

The nidoking shook his head and laughed, Shadow you need to be more laid back. She's waiting outside don't be too hard on her.

She? I questioned. But the Nidoking is opening up the door. Waiting on the other side was a small charmeleon. I instantly disliked her. She was dressed up in a medic gown. White with the occasional red stripe going diagonally across the dress. She had indigo eyes and sported a brown satchel with a red cross on it.

Shadow the zoroark this is Ruby. Ruby is a field medic. She needs half a year as a explorer to get her certification. Ruby the charmeleon this is Shadow. He is the top of his field, smart, resourceful, and crafty. He likewise needs half a year training a Pok mon. Play nice and find something off the board to do before the day is up. When you are done with that come back and report to me. I am going to go now eat some breakfast.

After the guild master left we sat there staring at each other in silence for a couple of moments.

Come on you heard the nidoking let's pick something out that we can do fast. I said to her wall beckoning for her to follow me as I climbed up the ladder.

Does things usually take more than a day to complete.

Not really but the ones that pay nicely are further away than not. So where are you from kid?

First of all I'm not a kid, i'm 20 years old and I come from a small town just off of the shadow forest.

20 years old and you still haven't evolved into a Charizard? This was not unheard of, still it was unusual.

Yeah so what of it?

Nothing, we finally got to the board. It was brown cork board with brown borders and a bunch of notes tacked onto it. I picked one off the board and read it. New unexplored dungeon may contain treasure. I don't like the may and it probably is too dangerous for you.

The charmeleon found one she liked. Listen to this, son kidnapped by nefarious gang scar. Please return my son to me.

Nope, doesn't pay enough. I said.

What! Someone son is in danger and all you can say is it doesn't pay enough? This is an outrage! I thought you were supposed to be some kind of hero not someone who is in it for the pok ! I am so- she only stopped when I put my hand over her muzzle.

Now it's your turn to listen to me. First of all it's a very dangerous place. The lava caverns, would be very hard for me to deal with leaving both of us very vulnerable. Number two hostage situations are very tricky to deal with. The scar gang is known to kill their hostages if an explorer shows up. Finally it doesn't pay enough for me to deal with the headaches.

Although ruby didn't like it I could she could see the reason behind not getting involved. We can at least try.

"If we try we are going to make things worse. Being the senior explore I choose what missions we go on. I veto that one. We are doing this one. I took one of the pieces paper off the board. Catch the spiral bandits. They are thieves but they are not fighters. It's a fairly easy place to get into and if we return the things they stole, we will get a good bounty off of it.

Although there were some resistance to taking this job. Ruby finally caved in. We got ready, packed some provisions up, and then we hit the road. The walk to the mystery dungeon would've normally took me around some odd two hours. But traveling with the slow charmeleon, made it take three hours and seem like an eternity.

So what made you decide to become a medic?

The prospect of been able to help sick and hurt Pok mon. My whole life I wanted to be able to help Pok mon and this seemed like the best way of doing it. A huge inspiration was my sister who would always help me when I got hurt or sick. Why did you decide to become an explorer?

I gave a small chuckle. My dad and the idea of getting rich.

We approached the cave where the mystery dungeon was.

Now listen up, I said. The dungeon takes around 20 minutes to get through. At the end is where the spiral bandits are. We get there fast, effectively, and most important without getting hurt. This place has a lot of zubats and rock type pok mon. You stay behind me and keep up with me. I will do all of the fighting. Don't get in my way. You can use range attacks and support me with items. But make sure you keep up with me. The bandits will try to run rather than fighting us. There is three of them. Got all that?

So you want me on the side and doing nothing?

Exactly.

I know you might not want me to but I can still help you on the battlefield. Ruby pouted, which kind of looks cute. I shook my head trying to dismiss any incoming thoughts.

Come on let's go we're burning daylight. The inside of the cave was dark and musty. The damp and stinky walls spread out before us in a maze. The first level wasn't that hard we had on encounters and found the staircase quite easily. The next level we found a small zubat. She immediately ran in front of me and tried to punch the bat. I nearly laughed. Bird type Pok mon usually didn't have a lot of defense or health, but they had one thing on their side, speed. The bat quickly darted out of range and swooped in for a bite. The zubat s silver fangs pierced the skin of rupee, and disengaged. I step in creating an illusion I myself punching in the zubat. The bat dodge that but didn't see the shadow ball that was coming for his head. It was a one hit KO.

I turned to her to point out, That was horrible, next time let me do the fighting.

She glared up at me, but just nodded her head. As she was applying berries and a bandage it to her bitten arm. The rest of the dungeon went by in a snap. With her staying behind me while I did all the fighting. Finally we got to the 30th floor. Going down the last flight of stairs. There in a room full of discarded wood, treasure, and bedding material, sat the three bandits. I smiled because I knew I already won. They were not very geared out. Two of them were psychic type. Giving me the upper hand. They slowly stood up glaring at me. The torchic of the group spewed fire everywhere. All the loot started to catch on fire. I quickly moved it to put it out. The trio started turning white as they were all using escape orbs. That left me with the option of arresting the bandits or saving the loot. My mind was already made. I grabbed a rug off the ground and continue to put out the fire.

I turn to Ruby who just stood there. Come on help me put this fire out.

I can't believe you. You could have stopped them once and for all, and all you think about is some dumb treasure.

Chill out Ruby, we saved some pokemon's loot. We are going to get rewarded handsomely for it. That's what the job description said and that's what we did. I said while i put out the last of the fire. when I turn my head I could see that she was quite pissed.

-  
POV Ruby

For Arceus sake do you always think about is money. I bet your father is real proud, to have a son like you. You're not even a real explorer you're just a bounty hunter. If I was your real mother I would beat you with an inch of life for bringing nothing but lies and dishonour to your family. You certainly deserve it. I was pissed who does this zoroark think he is? The greedy Pok mon with only in it for the money. I used my explorer badge to get me back to the guild. I stomped off to the guild masters den. After a while his secretary finally let me in.

With all due respect guild master I cannot spend another day with this thief of a zoroark. I said.

I don't think you've given him the proper chance. One day isn't a lot to get to know someone. I'm going to ask you to give him another chance. I still think there's a very valuable things you can learn from each other. The guild master replied.

But he is an as-

The nidoking interrupted me. My verdict is give it another couple days, you too can work it out. Now if you excuse me I have another appointment coming in. And with that I was pushed out the door.

That dumb nidoking, who does he think he is? My eyes grew tired. If I was going to have to deal with the zoroark tomorrow, I needed some sleep. I headed into our team s dorm to my surprise I found a second bed constructed out of hay for me. The room wasn't very big but it could easily fit the two beds and the one dresser in the room. Off to the side was another door. I opened it and peeked inside it was a bathroom with a small white toilet and a pretty big shower. After my small expiration I laid down in my bed. My weary eyes closed.

Waking up, I quickly found the bathroom connected to our dorm. I grabbed my bag and then locked the door behind me. I pulled down my skirt and my underwear. So I could relieve myself. Watching the water flow from my pussy, I mentally prepared myself for the day to come. If I was going to deal with that pain in the ass today, I need some pleasure in the ass. I stuck my longest claw up my butt. Oh, that felt good using a different claw started stroking my pussy. It was already super wet. Oh how I longed for a male pok mon to share my pleasure with. Even though I have pleasured myself on a regular basis, I have never had sex. I looked down to see my gleaming pussy leaking out fluids. my pussy clamped down on my claws. My fluids squirted out across the bathroom as I reached my climax and I had to bite down on my arm to prevent myself letting out a pleasured scream. Which I'm super glad I did because as I was recovering a knock sounded on the bathroom door.

Hurry up or else we're going to miss breakfast. It was my really annoying roommate. But I couldn't disagree with breakfast. So I quickly cleaned up the mess and change out of wet clothes.

My partner was absolutely dead silent the whole breakfast. Which seemed totally contrary to his annoying and loud personality. But a quiet breakfast was perfectly fine for me. After breakfast we went to the job board.

He grumbled to me in a little tone, It is your turn to pick. My eyes went up towards the board. Looking around and I found one that was there yesterday. The one about the scar gang kidnapping someone son. I took this one down in handed it to him. I expected him to make another dumb excuse. Didn't pay well my ass.

But he just grumbled, Let's do this shit. He talked with the secretary. He told me he set up appointment with the parents. 15 minutes later we were in a room with a female ninetails and a male houndoom.

Thank you so much, it has been a week and nobody has taken the job. The ninetails cried onto my shoulder. They waited a whole week for someone to accept the job? The weeping ninetails continued, Thank you, we can't offer you that much pok , but please save my son.

Of course we well that's what we do. We will do anything to save your son. I replied.

Shadow sarcastically said, I hate to interrupt such a touching scene, but if you want to get this done before nightfall we got to leave now.

The mystery dungeon is not that far and we have about 40 levels to get through. It's going to take half a day tops. I countered.

Yes that is true drama queen, but we need to get gear or else you will not be the only one ending up dead. Although I hated wasting time I could see logic in picking up a few orbs and berries. I said goodbye to the nice couple and we were off to the market.

The market in this town loud and confusing. Many stalls clustered together creating an intricate maze. But Shadow knew the market like the back of his paw. Dropping in and out of certain shops, buying orbs, berries, bandages, power moves sustaining items, and the occasional stat boosting bandanna. As Shadow haggled with a vendor for some blast seeds, I noticed a stand selling hairbows. Going over there I saw a beautiful hairbow with dazzling emeralds in it. My sister would love this even though it's sort of clashed with our natural orange and red color she always loved wearing green.

I asked the the small pikachu behind the counter. How much would this be worth? Pointing at the hairbow.

Only 4,000 pok , darling.

4,000 you must be joking. I want to send it to my sister back home. Can I get some sort of discount.

It's exactly 4,000 no more no less.

Ruby, we need to head out soon, we have already wasted a big chunk of time. Will you get two drought orbs, and one fear orb. Then meet me at the front of the market. He said not waiting for a reply he disappeared into the market.

After 30 minutes of asking for directions, a kind bravery showed me the way to a orb stand and the entrance. Shadow was sitting outside on a rock.

Took you long enough.

Yeah leave me alone is this stupid market, there take these stupid orbs. I said dumping them in his arms.

Thank you, he paused for a moment and then produced a brown bag from his satchel. Here I got you a gift.

I don't want to a gift from you. The bag was obviously a trick with something disgusting in it. He's too caught up in earning money there's no way he'll spend some for me. He put the bag back where he got it and pulled out an apple.

Where we are going you're going to need your strength. At least take this.

I nodded and took the food from his hand, and we started our walking towards the lava caverns. Not 10 minutes and we came to a bridge. Not paying attention to where I was going I tripped on one of the planks. This earned a laugh from my partner. The apple I've been holding the whole time was carried away by the river.

He handed me another apple from his bag and we continued. As I finished up my apple I heard a stomach growl. Did he hand me his food? Surely he wouldn't do that. His stomach continued to make noise. I had to ask.

You still have more food, right? Surely you're more prepared than having one apple for both of us.

I got both apples for me and gave them both to you. I guess I'm not used to having a teammate.

I looked up to him as he stared down the dusty trail. His eyes were a little red and I just noticed dark lines under his eyes, even though it blended in well with this dark his fur. His movements were sloppy, all the signs of somebody who had sleep deprivation.

How much sleep did you get last night? I asked him concernedly.

None.

I couldn't help but feel bad for him. What kept him up all night? And yet as tired as he is he is still helping me get this job done. And to boot he gave me all the food. Maybe I judged him a little bit harshly yesterday. My brain filled up with all the mean things I said to him yesterday. Arceus saying that his mother should beat him up probably wasn't the most tactful thing to say.

Although I struggled to form the words I still told him, Thank you, for helping me save this kid.

The rest of the trip was took an in silence. We finally arrived at the lava caverns. Each floor we went up was a huge achievement. Shadow had to rely on me a lot more because I could withstand multiple fire attacks. Each level we both collected a few bruises, scratches and burns. But shadow used each item we had smartly, with speed and accuracy that could only come from experience. On the second to last level when we were fighting a ninetails a rapidash charged me with its horn. I didn't see it until too late. I could only close my eyes and brace for impact. But that impact never came. I open my eyes and saw that shadow had took the blow for me. He smashed a fear orbin the rapidash s face, and it ran away. The ninetails also turn tails and ran. He was bleeding pretty badly from where the rapidash s horn impaled him.

Are you ok?

No, but we only have one more level to go before we find them. Let me bandage myself up and then let's go.

Although I try to help shadow he was a stubborn Pok mon. With him walking on his back legs we made it up the stairs. And then encountered the scar gang.

Stop right there, who's the leader of the game A large charizard called out holding a small frightened pup over a chasm of lava.

I stopped in my tracks I didn't know what to do.

Let my boys come over there and tie you up don't move.

Two pok mon advanced with rope. As one of the pok mon was tying me up the other went straight through shadow.

Boss he is not here, he's using an illusion.

That's all the boss needed to know. He dropped the pup off the edge. Shadow jumped in after the pup. My mind because numb it took a while to process what just happened. They are dead, both of them are dead. I was so mad. How can these pok mon be so heartless. I never got to ask for forgiveness from the Shadow for yesterday. My world went red. I pounced on the pok mon that was trying to tie me up, and took a chunk of his shoulder with my teeth. Some of the other Pok mon pounced on me holding me down.

Aren't you a little feisty viper, The boss said with a crooked grin. One of his dirty claws found its way to my breast. The other one tore away my shirt.

What are you doing? Fuck off! I shouted.

Small boobs but you can still be our entertainment for a week or two. He said. His claws moved down into my pants. He drew blood scratching at my butt. Suddenly both of us were thrown sideways into the chasm. The force that hit us was revealed. Shadow holding the pup. Shit, there was no way i'm going to be able to stop us before we hit the lava. I braced for impact, fuck who knew falling into lava felt like you fell into a stack of bricks. I opened my eyes and looked around. We were back in the guild.

What even happened? I asked.

I used the explorer badge to return to the guild. shadow said, gasping for breath.

The parents of the pup rushed over with an espeon. Shadow gave the crying pup to its mother.

Your pup seems to be perfectly fine, the espeon stated. If you excuse me I need to make sure half naked and shadow are fine. Only at that point I realized how many pairs of eyes were on me. I used my claws to cover up my tits.

I'm good Emily, Shadow said limping away. He then tripped and fell face first into the dirt.

Emily the espeon turned to me. Darling can you please help carry him to the infirmary.

I picked up the pokemon and followed Emily. Shadow complained the whole way saying he didn't need help, and he wasn't that hurt. But my years of training told me he was in pain. Or the fact he whimpered whenever I accidentally brushed him against the walls. I set him down on a table. Me and Emily got to work. She stripped him of all his clothes. The poor zoroark was covered in all sorts of scratches. His left paw you could see the bone from him stepping in lava. I gave him some sleeping powder so he wouldn't be in pain. We made a great team bandaging him up in record time. She then got two other psychic types to help her regrow the flesh around the bone. The three of them sat there concentrating on his leg. I couldn't help but notice a different bone from the one they were working on. The one that was right between his legs. For his kind he had a big dick. I wonder how big it would get when it's in full glory. It was red and had a knot in it, with two big furry balls to go with it. There's no way even the shaft would fit in my small pussy. This made me sad for some reason. No stop thinking about that, he's just your idiot partner that is really kind and has saved your life multiple times. Shit, I can't be falling in love with him.

Like what you see? Emily asked. The other two pok mon that we're helping her were leaving.

I can feel my own cheeks get hot. I-i n-ope.

Don't worry I'm not gonna tell anyone, she winked at me. His leg muscles are back and in the correct places. But that's about all we can safely do. The body has to grow the skin and fur around it. He needs lots of water and rest. He can't do any extremities activities and unfortunately for you that includes sex.

Emily! It's not even like he's gonna want to my boobs are too small and besides we can't even. His dick is way too big for my pussy.

So you want to, she smiled. I'm sure he won't mind your small boobs. If you treat a man with respect and act sexy around him he will grow to love you. And with some training i'm sure your hole will stretch out enough. Now let me check you out.

I'm sorry but i m not lesbian.

Emily facepalmed. Not like that I meant injury wise. Did you get scratched anywhere? Are you bleeding? That's kind of stuff.

Oh, I have one scratch on my arm and um one on my butt.

How did you get that one? Did Shadow give you it?

No! I nearly got raped he saved me.

The one on your arm seems fine let me check the one on your butt. I slowly pulled my pants down she circled me and started to look at it. This one's a lot more serious i'm going to have to clean it is that ok with you, or, do you want to ask shadow to do it?

Ask me what? Shadow said groggily sitting up from the table.

I pulled up my panties, and turned around. Nothing, how are you feeling?

Good, what happened to my clothes?

We had to remove them we could heal you.

Can I have them back? He said covering up his bone with his claws. He was blushing. It was really cute.

No, there getting washed right now. Don't worry we're both professionals we see A lot of naked pok mon daily. But if you want a blanket here you go. He is probably one of the most sexiest pok mon I've seen in my career. I threw a blanket to him.

Thanks, he quickly use the blanket to cover himself. Which made me a little sad.

Thank you guys it but I could've done that myself.

You can regrow your muscles? Perfectly I may add. Emily asked.

I would've been fine, but thank you Emily.

Prideful much? He just glared at me and I couldn't help start laughing. Yeah me too. Listen, I need to apologize.

For what?

My mouth fell open, For what! For the way I've treated you ever since we met. You've given me a lot of things, like your food today. And yet I never really ever said thank you, for the sacrifices you've made for my stupidity. You've always given me good advice, and I always choose to ignore it. I wanted to go on this mission and you won't be able to walk for at least two weeks. It's been my own stupidity and reckless behavior that has gotten you hurt. And I'm super sorry for the things I said last night. I wish I could take them all back. I have been a complete ass.

Thank you but I think I contributed more to the problem then you have. Like you said my stupid selfish ways. I deserve these injuries. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

No way you've been nothing but kind to me.

He started crying. I sat on the table next to him putting his head in my lap. Petting his head I continued. My dear little wolf you've done nothing but good hear. Think of the pup return to its mother.

He looked up at me pass my small boobs. Curse my small boobs.

I think of all the times I could've done that. That was the first time in years that I did a mission that wasn't related to money. There's so many times I could've helped pok mon but I didn t. You were right yesterday night for calling me a selfish pok mon. I was brought into a family with a dad that was never there and A mom that hated me. She would often beat me if I didn't do something perfect. I always wondered why I got stuck in that situation. But if I'm this selfish, it's probably the universe punishing before I actually did anything. I'm so selfish and deserve all the punishment my mom

Shut up! I screamed. You are not selfish. You've given me so many things, and have tooken attacks for me. You are the kindest pok mon I have met in a long time. You don't deserve what your mother gave you, and never will. Yes you like money, but you give it freely. You bought me so many things, in the marketplace.

That's very kind of you to say. But I don't deserve it and I think you know that.

I was so mad. Who does he think he is, doubting what I was saying. How can I prove it to him. I looked down at him and then forced his muzzle open only so I could put mine in. His big fat canine tongue was not ready for my split dragon tongue. My tongue wrapped around his. Trying to take in as much of the water in his mouth as I could. His mouth tasted sweet, almost like strawberries. It didn't last long because I needed to get more air. I pulled back and saw the cute look of shock on Shadow.

Still don't think I mean it?

*clap clap clap

Emily who was still in the room was clapping. I totally forgot she was in here.

As beautiful as that soap opera was, Shadow needs his rest. So either snuggle with him, or leave. But no sex, he needs to save up his strength. Sadly it's going to be at least three weeks until he can do those kind of activities.

Do you mind if I stay and snuggle with you? I asked.

You're welcome to stay.

He wrapped his arms around me as I buried my head into his chest. He smells like sweat and blood, but his underlying normal scent smelled sweet to me.

Do you mind if we kissed again?

Wolfe anytime you want a kiss take it. I don't mind a surprise ki I was interrupted by a wet kiss. This time the zoroark was much more active. Wrestling with our tongues both of us drooling onto the table. It felt so good that I started to get wet between my legs. But I was not the only one aroused. Down in between my legs I felt him growing. Gasping for breath I buried my head in his chest, sneakily peeking into the blankets. Holy fuck his dick is big. I needed some stretching out if I was going to survive that.

Good night Ruby my beautiful diamond in the rough. that could have not been more cheesy, but I liked it.

Good night, my handsome wolf.

I slept good that night. Every day I would help the other patients and then spend the remaining hours of the day talking to and snuggling with him. After a month he was finally permitted to continue taking jobs off the board. We took a lot of jobs helping pok mon get out of tough situations. When we were not doing that we lounged in our room. He was often shirtless while we were in our room, and so was I. I always made sure he could see my top half and got rewarded a couple times to see that he had a full grown boner in his pants. Every night we would snuggle in the bed we shared. He devised A rigorous training schedule for me. If he was happy with the results of the training, he would reward both of us with A make out session. Afterwards I would do some training myself. Slowly getting bigger items to put up my pussy, so one day I'll be able to fit his knot. By my reckoning I was pretty much up to the size of his shaft. I put a thing of toothpaste in my pussy. I imagine him standing over me. His rich sent, and cheerful smile. I give a small moan and he starts to go faster. I give a pleasured yell, as my pussy tightens around the toothpaste. My juices go everywhere.

Are you ok? Shadow asks from the other side of the door.

I'm fine I just stubbed my toe. A lie but there was no way I was going to tell the truth.

Hurry up will you. You have a letter from your sister. I mopped up the sweet smelling juices. Unlock the door and took the letter from him. I sat down on our bed and opened the letter.

Dear sis

How are things going for you at the guild? Are you still getting along with your teammate? Me and my boyfriend are getting pretty serious. We even kissed yesterday night. The rest of the family is doing great. I have more questions to ask you but I will wait when I see you in three days.

Love Sandy

Three days? I can't be done with my six months already.

Emily and a couple other pokemon are throwing a party. Do you want to come, or do you have any other different plans for your last night here?

I was shocked to look at the calendar on the wall and discover that I was leaving mid morning tomorrow.

Sure why not. I was screaming on the inside. How was I going to tell him that i care for him, and that I wanted to be his mate. I pretty much only have tonight to do it. I started to hyperventilate.

We better start getting ready for the party, he then noticed that I was hyperventilating. Are you ok? He said it and then brought me into a hug.

I'm feeling a lot better now. Let's get ready for that party.

I got undressed only to see him turn away from me, like a proper gentlemen. Well there goes that idea. I put on my only dress. A bright turquoise I had ribbons and lace running down it. It was more formal then sexy, but it would have to do. I turned to see my sexy teammate in a three piece. He turned to me and gave me a wolf whistle.

You are looking very pretty there. But I think you're missing something. He produced a brown bag from his pocket, reached in and pulled out two glittering hairbows. I recognized one it was green with beautiful emeralds. The other one was a dazzling diamonds that are turquoise in color, that miraculously matched my dress. He then attached the blue one if my horns, and put the other one in my paw.

Remember the green one is for your sister, and the turquoise is for you.

I did the only appropriate thing and kissed him.

That is so kind of you. Thank you so much I'm sure my sister will love this. Thank you for the gift handsome.

You're welcome gorgeous. We need to head out, the party has already started.

I grabbed his paw, and we walked down the hall holding paws. We took a back table and we talked. I rubbed my paw up and down his leg as we talked. But I couldn't tell him that I loved him. Every time I tried I became too nervous and made a joke out of it. I was squandering my chance and I didn't know what to do. I spotted Emerald and walked over to her for advice.

Hey Emerald, can you help me for second?

Of course darling what do you need?

Well I'm having a hard time telling shadow that I'm in love with him, and want to become his mate.

I would just kiss him and ask for sex.

I can't do that, he's going to turn me down I'm not sexy enough.

I really doubt he would say that, with the amount of the boners you produced in him when you guys make out. Ask him or I will for you.

Ok I will, I turned around to find him not at the table. During the whole party I looked everywhere for him but I couldn't find him. Where did he disappear to?

-  
POV Shadow

Ruby left me in the middle of the party. I didn't have anybody to talk to you after that. She was talking to Emily for something or other. After 20 minutes of waiting I realize she wasn't coming back. I Headed back to our room. I guess she really didn't live me. I laid down on the bed. She would be gone tomorrow I just have to get her out of my head. I sat there for two hours and not a second did I not think about her. Still thinking about the way she rubbed my legs tonight. The way she would always go half naked around here. The times we kissed and her sweet yet kick-ass personality. My dick was hard the whole day. I needed to relieve myself. I hopped into the shower, I took the shampoo and poured some out onto my paws. Ruby the cutest at the same time sexiest. I started to rub my shaft. I moaned out loud.

Oh, Ruby you sexy beast.

Yes?

I had a little bit of a freak out as I turned to see Ruby standing there. She was smiling at me, wearing nothing but her bow and panties that seemed a little too small for her. My mind went blank I was so embarrassed she was leaving tomorrow, and yet she caught me jerking my meat to her name. Then she climbed in with me.

Do you want any help with that? She winked asking this question.

If you want to, I don't want to force you into anything.

Aww, you're such the gentleman it would be a shame for me not to help you.

She knelt down taking the bottle of shampoo I was using for lube. She put some on her claws. She started from the tip of my dick and slowly move down to the knot. She then took her other paw and started playing with my balls. It felt so good, that I couldn't resist to moan.

Damn that feels good Ruby.

She giggled, Glad I could be of service.

Ruby at this rate I'm going to cum soon. As soon as I said this she stopped. Ruby that's just cruel.

Get dressed and follow me. I promise you won't regret it. She gave me a kiss, A very sloppy and wet one. We were together in the warm shower wrapping each other's tongues around one another. Her split dragon tongue proving to be very slippery. This lasted a long time but still it wasn't long enough. She turned off the shower and handed me a towel. She stripped of her wet underwear making sure I could see her pussy.

Do you need help getting dressed? She asked me.

Ruby this is very mean asking me to get dressed well I still have a boner and you're very naked.

Just trust me please, and I'll take that as a yes.

She made sure to touch my butt and dick as much as possible as she put on my underwear and pants. Only until I was fully dressed she got dressed in some loose fitting pajamas. She let me through the guilds halls. She led me to the medic area. She slowly open the door to Emily's room.

Emily are you in here? She quietly called out, and got a snore in response.

She shook the espeon awake.

What are you guys doing here? She questioned in a groggy voice.

Well I was wondering if you would help us out. You see um, well, can you please put a no egg psychic barrier on my pussy?

My jaw hit the floor. I thought she was just going to tease me forever we are really going to go through with this. Tonight is gonna be a good night.

Now i'm awake. So you guys are finally going to fuck. Took you guys long enough. Ruby pull down your pants so I can do this properly. She did making sure we both had a good view. Her pussy glowed blue. There you go, have a good time you two. Now, get out of my room so I can sleep.

She let me back to her dorm swinging her booty in a sexy manner. When we got back she asked, Do you mind if I undress you?

Only if I can do the same to you.

She gave me a smile and took off my shirt. Feeling in my chest all the way down to my pants. She took off my underwear and boxers to reveal my already hard manhood.

I'm sorry you had to wait this whole time. She knelt down and started rubbing my dick with her hands.

Excuse me, a deal is a deal, and I want the full experience.

She stood up and lifted up her arms. I took her T-shirt off. I grabbed the front of her bra, and she made a small moaning sound, that was fucking adorable. I took full of advantage of that massaging her breast with one paw and taking the bra off of the other. Her breast were small with bright pink nipples. I moved down to her pants taking them off realizing she was wet already.

By this point he throbbing in my dick was becoming unbearable. Can you please finish what you started.

It would be a pleasure to massage this big boy any day.

She kissed my dick, but then moved onto licking it. She is very gently closed her muzzle around it.

Ruby that feels really good. I moaned

Im amm gglad. She replied with a mouth full of dick.

She slowly went back and forth her tongue wrapping around my manhood. One of her claws went up my butt. Her other paw caressed my balls. Her wet mouth felt amazing. I couldn't hold it in any longer.

I m coming!

The first couple of squirts she swallowed, she then choked on my cum pulling back from my dick. The rest of my cum decorated her face and boobs.

Hey, you got some of your cum on my new hairbow. I got it from the sexiest pokemon alive. she licked off the cum on it.

Well you're wrong. The sexiest pokemon alive is you. I put the bow back on her.

Thank you for letting me do this, your cum tastes delicious. Ruby said licking the cum off her boobs. The juices from her pussy ran down her legs, making the orange scales glisten. It smelled delicious.

-  
Ruby s POV

I licked up the sweet and salty liquid dripping on my boobs. It tasted really good.

Shadow licked me on the snout and then said, It's my turn to please you, my beautiful queen.

I am the beautiful queen now? I like it, you sexy king.

A prestigious title your highness, lay on your back, so you can fully enjoy this.

I complied laying down on the bed. He stood on all fours above me. Giving me one really sloppy wet kiss. My lower lips were twitching in anticipation. He moved from my mouth down to my boobs, kissing and licking all the along the way. He massaged one of them and sucked on the other. It felt so good.

Oh, fuck, I moaned. The inside of my hole was burning. I couldn't help but move my claws there to relieve myself.

Not so fast there sexy, I believe that's my job. He lapped up my juices out of my pussy. Putting two claws up my ass, and then slowly spread them. His tongue itself barely fit in my pussy. His tongue was way better then all the things I put up there. I was uncontrollably shaking and panting. I cumed and screamed.

Fuck yes Shadow!

He eagerly gulped down the stream that came from my pussy. He then repositioned over me his dick at entrance of my pleasure hole.

Breathing hard I said, Give me a couple minutes to relax, and then let's fuck.

Of course beautiful. He proceeded to snuggle with me.

All right I have recovered. Please fuck me gentle this is my first time.

He got on top of me again and put his shaft in. It was a super tight fit. It hurt at first but slowly the pleasure took over. He started to go faster. All I could do is moan. He then pushed his knot into me. I screamed as we both came. His hot sticky liquid filled me. All I could feel is pleasure.

-  
POV Shadow

In a flash of white white I was thrown off Ruby. I looked up to see an absolutely hot charizard. She now had huge boobs, and was bigger than me. She licked her lips and came towards me. She then pounded her wet pussy on my dick. Her pussy was bigger now. It feels better trying not to cram something so big in the space so small. Her warm and wet pussy made me cum fast. She wasn't done with me. She offered me one of her boobs that was dripping milk. It tasted wonderful. She pumped up and down, flapping her wings the whole time. She was making moaning sounds that was extremely sexy. both of us was covered in drool sweat and cum. We both climax at the same time. I look up in the beautiful indigo eyes of my mate.

Shadow are you ok? I kind of lost it to the lust when I evolved.

Yes, and it was fucking hot. You have to promise me that you'll visit me sometimes.

I don't think I could live with only visits. You're coming down with me to meet my parents. After a month of vacation we come back and continue our work. What do you think of that teammate? She asked pulling me closer to her giant breasts.

I think we should drop the team part, and just go as mates.

That depends on how hard you fuck me tomorrow.

We we snuggled in our liquids as the night past by.


End file.
